


One Step Closer

by steelorchids



Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Episode 6, F/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt and Karen talk just a little bit before Jasper Evans is taken to The Bulletin.Takes place during Season 3 Episode 6.





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of adding this to the "Steps" story, but then decided not to touch that one and added it to this series instead, for which I'm running out of ideas, btw.
> 
> I haven't re-watched in a while so I don't know if a detail could be out of place.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Matt listened carefully in search for the most minimal suspicious noise, movement, breath. 

Jasper Evans was right beside him, tense and sweaty, knowing that none of his paths tonight would take him to a good end. 

The area was clear. 

He gave Karen the sign and she started walking across the block where she had pulled over. 

It was a dangerous plan. They both knew the risks too well. Fisk's scumbags were everywhere, the FBI had eyes on them. Coercing a criminal was not going to make any of the parts happy, but right now it was their best shot. 

A desperate plan, for sure. But it had to work. 

She opened the passenger's door, took out her gun from the glove box and put it back in her pocket. She saw the two figures near her and quickly checked off any signs of blood on Matt's lips or clothes. At least there was none that she could see in the middle of such darkness. 

Jasper got in the car and Matt closed the door. 

"He's too scared and has too much to lose. You won't need that," he told Karen pointing at her right pocket. 

"I know," she nodded at him. She knew if there was any chance of her being attacked by the man in her car they'd already be discussing another way to get him to The Bulletin.

With no other words to say, she set herself to get going. They had no time to lose. 

"Hey, um…" she heard Matt say. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this". 

Karen turned around and frowned. 

"See? That is your problem. Not everything is about you, you know? You didn't drag me into this, Wilson Fisk did. He's after all of us in this city. I am not here because of you. I've been into this long before you decided to show up in the world of the living, before you remembered that there were people out here actually cared for you."

_"Why the hell did you just say that? Why now?" _was her immediate thought._ _

__

____

__

Matt put his head down and sighed. Even behind his mask, the expression on his face was miserable. 

__

____

__

"I'm sorry, Karen… Not just for this. I know this is not the moment, but I… It's been… " he told her with a broken voice. "I'm sorry." 

__

____

__

A stubborn idiot who always had a way to get to her, that's what he was. She didn't know how he did that. 

__

____

__

Earlier that day she hadn't even given him the chance to talk. She was so angry at him that she hadn't given herself the chance to ask him what he had gone through in the past few months. 

__

____

__

Her eyes watered and she took a deep breath to hold back her tears. This was definitely not the moment. 

__

____

__

She nodded slightly and her face muscles relaxed a little. Then she reached out to him and placed her hand on his arm. 

__

____

__

"Later, ok? We should go now" she told him. 

__

____

__

In the pitch darkness that surrounded his life, he felt a spark of hope because, even without words, the woman he had in front of him was somehow forgiving him. Not because he deserved it, but because she had a kind heart. 

__

____

__

"Yeah. Of course."

__

____

__

Karen walked to the car with no hesitation, but she stopped right before opening the driver's door. 

__

____

__

"And I'm still mad at you" she clarified. 

__

____

__

Matt chuckled internally. Her heart didn't fluctuate, he knew she wasn't lying; but he still let out a very small smile that Karen was able to see, which made her smile too. 

__

____

__

Once inside the car, it was time to leave. There was work to be done.

__

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
